Macbeth's Downfall
by SevenSi
Summary: Macbeth and Lady Macbeth's relationship. One word prompt to describe Macbeth's downfall from his reign.


**Fandom: **William Shakespeare; Macbeth  
**Pairing: **Lady Macbeth x Macbeth  
**Theme set:** Beta  
**Rating: PG to PG13 for imagery**  
**Notes:** I'm not going to write this in old english (it seems pretentious) and just stick to easy reading and writing.

XXXX

**#01 - Walking: **

Macbeth found his way by walking into the Weird Sisters by accident, -_or perhaps coincidence_ – but didn't seem to find it odd and nor did his wife when he mentioned about the prophecy.

**#02 - Waltz: **

Drama allows events to be linked in ironic ways; Lady Macbeth shows that sort of tragedy by her inability to waltz into the sandman's clutches due to a guilty mind, confessing her involvement with murder to her equally guilty husband.

**#03 - Wishes: **

She wished so desperately to become the Queen and rise to the throne; he was the way to her dream and aspiration.

**#04 - Wonder: **

One begins to wonder how a man like Macbeth, once great and powerful, charming and honorable could fall to the clutches of a cold hearted woman who hid her cruelty with pretended charity.

**#05 - Worry: **

Lady Macbeth never worried about her beauty; she had her husband right under her finger and finding a way to get him to ascend to the throne would be too easy.

**#06 - Whimsy: **

No matter what anyone thought of her, despite her nature, it would be pure fancy to think that she had all the fault in it; Macbeth had made his choice and was accountable for it.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland: **

"How can this be a waste of time when ambition can get us where we want to be?" Lady Macbeth questions Macbeth and his tumultous mind was working and envisioning the crown.

**#08 - Whiskey and rum: **

Lady Macbeth says to her husband that the alcohol that made the attendants drunk has given her courage to continue on with the deed; she knows that men will fall to the wiles of that spirit which belongs to its true origins: grains, barley, rye, wheat that are subsequently aged in oak casks.

**#09 - War: **

He was the captain of Duncan's army and later become the Thane of Glamis and Cawdor; she was always his wife and confidant when he came back from the battles, but her guilt turned her into a madwoman, which gave her premature death and took her ambitious husband's soul.

**#10 - Weddings: **

Before their wedding, they knew right away when they first met that they would love as man and wife despite what hid beneath the true intentions of their heart.

**#11 - Birthday: **

Macbeth would never know the year after, nor would his wife; it was foretold that their death would be inevitable.

**#12 - Blessing: **

He was more of an honest man than she could possibly know; the pathway to destruction started with three old women and never stopped there as his destructive wife took hold of it as a blessing.

**#13 – Bias: **

"Milk is a sweet thing to feed babies on," she'd tell him, urging him on, pushing his buttons, wanting desperately to make him change his morals by favoring bravery with killing.

**#14 – Burning: **

The Weird sisters would burn sage and various herbs that led them to understand Lady Macbeth's cold heart and her husband's failing.

**#15 - Breathing: **

_It was like taking candy from a baby, and just like breathing ;_ Lady Macbeth would whisper ambition and dreams disguised as love.

**#16 – Breaking:**

Lady Macbeth was near breaking; she was hysterical in her unkindness and couldn't live up to her husband's true moral stature.

**#17 – Belief:**

It is stated that with pure common sense that one should not take any stock in superstitous divinations; nevertheless, people like Macbeth and his Lady are just mere victims to achieve goals by listening to their egos.

**#18 - Balloon: **

Because of her devious character and lack of willpower, Lady Macbeth would never know her husband's offsprings or carry them beneath her bosom.

**#19 - Balcony: **

She awaits there on the balcony for her man to come home, her heart is weary and cold; and as Macbeth make his way towards her, his Lady wants to make the plans for their future.

**#20 - Bane: **

His lady told him that King Duncan was a thorn and should be eliminated; she urged her husband to destroy anyone who stood in the way of the throne.

**#21 - Quiet: **

Lady Macbeth couldn't stay still; her mind was full of treachery and couldn't hold in her pretended kindness, therefore killed herself, much to her husband's mild surprise.

**#22 - Quirks: **

She didn't mind drugging people, especially the men who guarded King Duncan; she knew her husband would go through with the murder and that fueled her energy.

**#23 - Question: **

It was not a question of morality anymore, but rather, a one dimensional goal to rule the entire country by cunning and dishonesty.

**#24 – Quarrel**

She would quarrel that taking a man's life is nothing really; she proved this to Macbeth as she killed herself.

**#25 - Quitting: **

Before sending men to kill Macduff, Mabeth tells Lady Macbeth - _I have stepped so far into blood that I should try and wade back: going back would be as difficult as going on with it._

**#26 - Jump: **

Her happiness depended on her husband, and when he had sent her a message about the Weird sister's predictions, she nearly jumped for joy.

**#27 - Jester: **

How could Macbeth know that he was made into a fool; that death itself would reveal the truth: his wife's flaws, his blind ambition and the stark knowledge that Banquo would be the true heir by sacrificing his own blood?

**#28 – Jousting: **

Their banter was lighthearted, but their duplicity could never be called anything less than severe.

**#29- Jewel: **

Lady Macbeth envisioned herself with the crown jewels; her husband beside her looked handsome as they rule the kingdom with smiles on their faces, making the stones richer and brighter.

**#30 – Just: **

Macbeth was tentative to do the act since he was Duncan's host; and really - _who should shut the door against his murderer, not bear the knife himself, _and with this, Lady Macbeth's shrewd voice said that that is the reason why her husband would never be suspected.

**#31 - Smirk: **

Another of their acquaintances, a man named Malcolm would smirk and said, "Devilish Macbeth, using many of these temptations, has tried to seduce me into his power and only modest wisdom has saved me,' yet have no words for Lady Macbeth.

**#32 - Sorrow: **

"She should have died hereafter as there would have been a time for such a word," Macbeth said of his wife, because he really didn't have enough time to grieve and say proper things about her death.

**#33 – Stupidity: **

He began to regret what he had done as soon as he had done it; the immoral act happened and though she was more thrilled about it than he, _he could not,_ because of his honorable character, could not shake the stinging remorse.

**#34 - Serenade: **

Lady Macbeth informs her husband that she wants to lose her femininity so she can be cold-blooded and commit murder like a man does; it is only fitting since a man can easily strike at a human being as if they were serenading babies.

**#35 - Sarcasm: **

The Weird Sisters cackled and cynically whispered among themselves over the way men like Macbeth easily fall hard, and easier still when he had a woman like his Lady to push him down.

**#36 - Sordid: **

She was a morbid woman; even her husband didn't realize how cruel and unkind and completely opposite she was from him.

**#37 – Soliloquy**

_Tomorrow, and tomorrow and tomorrow,_ -Macbeth cries out and continues with the verses; his heart has turned cold but accepting as the news of his wife's suicide has reached him.

**#38 - Sojourn: **

Since the Lady of the castle found it convenient that alcohol "provokes the desire, but takes away the performance," she would have no trouble poisoning a human being; however, when the time had come for her to see the blood - she paused at her guilt yet urged her husband to go on.

**#39 - Share: **  
Macbeth remembered what Banquo told him: _The forces of evil often tell us the truth in order to destroy us,_ however, the woman he loved wanted to share her ambition and desire.

**#40 - Solitary: **  
When his wife had passed on, he knew that he would go on without her; Macbeth continued on with his own ambition, use his might and oppose everyone that stood in his way.

**#41 - Nowhere: **

Macbeth flatters his wife, saying she has such "undaunted mettle" that she'll only have baby boys; to be masculine with a woman's physique is to abandon all feminine 'weakness,' as woman is nothing and nowhere in this world.

**#42 – Neutral**

His woman was never dispassionate when she was melancholy; she prays for the devil to come and take her mind, and turn her breasts into bile, wishing desperately to have a man's ability to do evil.

**#43 - Nuance: **

She found that Banquo, though Macbeth respected him, would become a pest and to kill him and his descendant was the only way to assure the key to the kingdom.

**#44 - Near: **

Macbeth could feel the astringent tears; it was so close, and all he could do was cry inside, confided to his wife that all the perfumes of Arabia could not cover the smell of blood on him.

**#45 – Natural**

When he had finally achieved the throne and was dubbed King; she knew that this was the most natural thing in the world.

**#46 – Horizon**

Leaving his wife behind, Macbeth climbed up to the battlements and looked up at the sky; there were no stars and it seemed to make him question the one thing his morals wouldn't ignore: we have freedom of choice, however if we choose violent options they come back to plague us.

**#47 - Valiant: **

His peers and even his sire had always believed Macbeth was a courageous and noble man, however, it takes a stronger woman than Lady Macbeth to keep him in the right path.

**#48 - Virtuous: **

Macbeth could be easily described as a virtuous and honorable man; but blind ambition, twisted love by his weak wife, and a false prophecy could easily tear any great man down.

**#49 – Victory**

He had won many victories and always came home to her; she would wait for him forever if need be and before prophecies and witchcraft that would have been enough.

**#50 - Defeat: **

Macbeth didn't do anything as well in his life as the way he left it; he died like someone who'd taken the trouble, in his dying, to throw his most valuable possession away as though it was worth nothing, and she helped slaughter his life with her own selfish desire.


End file.
